


Inception of Interception: Himuro x Reader (Citrus)

by Omo_Ji



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Audience, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lemon, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Blow Job, Slight love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omo_Ji/pseuds/Omo_Ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A calming night with your boyfriend sounds nice, especially with an obnoxious guest staying with you, again, that sounds real nice. And the days to unfold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inception of Interception

**Author's Note:**

> A HUMONGOUS shout out to DantesRedRose23, her helpful writing tips and edits made this thing presentable. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!! MAY LADY/LORD MUSE BE WITH YOU THIS SEMESTER!!!!
> 
> Love that girl! 
> 
> Also It's my Birthday!!! 22.Aug <3 So my gift to everyone is my first ever story to be completed!!!
> 
> Had to use Himuro. Now Let The Story Begin, Enjoy!!

Tonight was like any of your other lazy nights, sitting on the couch watching something on Netflix. This night was always shared with your boyfriend, Himuro Tatsuya. This time it was his turn to pick the movie. 

A blanket was on both your laps, as the night grew colder; Winter is the best season for cuddling.

As you were hardly paying attention to the film, he had his left arm wrapped around your shoulders, both of your legs all tangled up underneath a blanket. 

Dazed about nothing in particular, he just had this soothing aura, always making you feel so relaxed. He always seemed so perfect to you, his hair blocking your view of most of his face. Feeling your stare on him, he turns towards you, a sweet smile on his face.

"Yes?" he asks, giving you the perfect close up view of his grey eyes. That adoring mole under his right eye just making everything even more flawless. "Nothing," you smile at him, reassuring Tatsuya. Feeling satisfied he turns back to the movie.

You're pretty sure Inception was playing again, Himuro never seeming to get the ending, making this your third time watching it.  
That Ken Watanabe still looked damn good as an old man, but that was a thought best kept to yourself, or you may never see your copy of Memoirs of a Geisha again. 

Once again lost in thought, you didn't notice that Alex had gotten back there bearing gifts. As the blonde sets them down on the coffee table, she sits directly across from you and Himuro, "You wouldn't believe the day I had, so many...." 

Already you were blocking her out. It was nothing against her, you were just still thinking about everything and nothing. It seemed it all was directed more to Himuro either way. Glad she'll be going on for a while, it would give you more time to think.

Alex starts rambling about her outrageous day and her visit to the many food shops with Murasakibara, the purple haired giant just having to stop by each and every one, picking up on bits of their conversation. Her day was actually set up by you for an upcoming event, that needed some catering. Although not actually caring, you just wanted her out of the house, as she was staying with you, and since Atsushi was with her, you trusted his judgement. Plus killing two birds with one stone, some preparations were done and you got some quiet time. Seeing that privacy wasn’t in her dictionary.

Noticing that the movie has been paused you start fiddling with your hands under the crimson and black blanket. Feeling that your hands were on the cold side, you slide your fingers up Himuro's forearm. His reaction was only a slight flinch yet nothing noticeable; your actions hidden from Alex due to Himuro's propped up leg, tenting the blanket. 

Yet Himuro still wasn't paying you any attention, as Alex was still conversing with him, his former mentor keeping his focus with her conversation. Something about compression shorts and what not now.

As it seemed like Tatsuya was neglecting you, you started running your fingers up and down his leg, as if your fingers were a person and his leg the cat walk. You didn't notice Tatsuya getting distracted, so you continued on. 

Sadden by your failed efforts of getting his attention, you switched to drawing circles and random shapes on his left leg. All of a sudden you feel him grab your hand, the action making you look up at him. He seemed more interested in the talk of plays with Alex to notice what you were doing so why would he stop you? Maybe it was finally getting to him? Or maybe it annoyed him? You hoped that wasn't the case. It was all just leaving you rather confused.

Still holding your hand, he rubs his thumb over your knuckles and gives a little squeeze. Then he starts sliding it up, higher and higher, until you’ve reached the top of his basketball shorts. He dips your hand down and under, making you palm his growing erection through the fabric.

"You totally know what you have to do now." Himuro says playfully to Alex, although you hear the words directed towards you. 

"I know! I know, but it doesn't end there!" she exclaims overly excited about the story she's currently telling. She never once questioned, or suspected Himuro and yourself getting closer to each other, as it was rather cold, taking advantage of the perfect cover up.

Alex seemed to notice too, a chill sweeping through her body despite the multiple layers of warmth, "It's rather cold tonight it seems, {Name}, mind if I heat up some water for hot chocolate?" Even though she asked, she didn’t wait for answer, as she’s been here too many times to count to know where everything is. Alex gets up and starts to walk in the direction of the kitchen. You yell after her, "Why do you even ask? You obviously know where everything is!!"

Hearing a loud clatter of something falling, you smile. However your attention was drawn back to Tatsuya when a growl came from his mouth. Your hand had stop moving without you noticing and your boyfriend wasn’t too pleased with that. "I want all your attention on me," he says staring at you with hungry, clouded gray eyes. You were delighted that Alex was out of earshot and view, to hear such a husky demand from her tranquil former student.

"What if Alex..." Your sentence never finished as it's cut off by Himuro kissing you deeply. Pulling away he simply says, "All of it." He pulls the blanket up higher on both of you and he sits back just as Alex returns. "Water should be done in a bit," she informs us. 

Before Alex could start the conversation again, Tatsuya introduced a topic that would exclude you, seeing that it was in the perspective of an actual sports man, and since you were horrible at sports. 

Leaning your head on Himuro’s shoulder, you nuzzle him lightly, enjoying the comfort his body provides you. Looking up, you see the corners of his mouth pull up and he turns his head to kiss your forehead in response. Your hand is rimming the bottom of his white shirt and once again reaches into his shorts. 

He carried on talking to Alex, as she was oblivious to all that's happening under this red tent of pleasure, ironic as the blanket was red and black. You rub in a circular motion, feeling that it’s not as hard as it was earlier. To correct this slight misfortune you palm him with teasing and firm caresses in hopes of getting him to harden for you once more. Although his boxers are still keeping you from actually touching him, you apply the right amount of pressure that he could feel even if that clothing wasn’t there.

Himuro, who seems to have no trouble at all keeping a stoic face, is growing harder beneath your hands. As he seems pleased with his stiff dick, he once again grabs your hands and slides them under his boxers, then letting go of your hand for you to get the clue. 

Wrapping your hand around his thick member, you give his joy stick a testing squeeze. That makes him pause in mid-sentence, acting as if he needed to think about his favorite power forward; when in reality you both knew he didn’t need to think about such a thing.

He regains his composure as you slide your opposite hand to massage his balls, your other hand slowly moving up and down his shaft, your thumb sweeping over his tip. Feeling precum beading at the top of his dick, you rub it around the head. Jerking your hands a little faster, you explain your movements to Alex’s green stare, saying how cold it was and pretending to shiver.

Hearing the slight difference in his voice after a few minutes of this demonstration going on, the tea kettle picks the perfect time to start to whistle, knowing he's close.

“Oh the water’s done, best be making this hot chocolate," Alex says as she gets up again, "I wonder if it's going to snow?" She walks down the hallway and turns into the kitchen. 

Once she's out sight Himuro grabs your face and presses your mouths together, shoving his tongue down your throat as he moans, trying his best to suppress the noises. 

Pulling away so you both could breathe, he grits his teeth, his grey eyes burning into yours. He pushes his hair back, giving you a full view of his face. Jerking him off at a faster pace helps push him over, his hips thrusting into your hand and playing with his balls once more, that being the key to push him over the edge to ecstasy. He gasps out and kisses you harder as he moans, uttering your name as he takes a breath.

He rests his forehead on yours, his hair falling into your face, as he's releasing his seed all over your hands; you milk him out for as much possible. That is, until he stops thrusting his hips up, his orgasmic wave finally dying down. 

A slack expression is worn on his face as he sighs out and smiles, moving your hands away carefully as you try not to get semen everywhere. Once free of his boxers and shorts you start to get up, satisfied with a job well done. 

Standing you turn as Himuro says, "Wait, kiss me." With no reason to object you gladly lean down to kiss your boyfriend. 

Relieved the closest bathroom was down the opposite hall of the kitchen, you head there to go wash up.

When you get back, you see Alex heading toward the living room from the kitchen, with a tray of filled mugs and saucers. Setting them down, she pulls out the gifts she brought earlier, pan dulce which in your opinion goes really well with either hot chocolate, coffee or atole.

Once everyone is situated, Alex states that she's tired, and starts to head to the guest room. 

As Himuro starts up Netflix again, your phone buzzes. Picking it up from the side of coffee table you see it's a text message.

MURACHII: Did you like the gift?  
YOU: Yes! So YUMMY!! c;  
MURACHII: Good, Thought you didn't like it when Alex said your hands were full.

Appalled by the message for a moment, you replied back with your usual witty self. 

YOU: For a bit, I was working some things out. U can tell her, next time she could say something so I could finish unloading faster.

Pressing send, you lean back as Himuro extends his legs on the couch, implying that you should lay between them. As you were getting comfortable you hear Alex laugh as you receive another message. This one from Alex herself.

ALEXXX: You should entertain your guest more than you should each other it's common etiquette. Unless it's a secret invitation to join.

Reading this you almost spat out your hot chocolate.


	2. Infatuated Inebriation: Himuro x Reader (LEMON)  -Part 2  of Inception of Interception-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: A FEW DAYS AFTER THE INCIDENT IN THE LIVING ROOM, YOUR PARTY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED. HOPEFULLY EVERYTHING GOES ALONG WELL, WITH NOTHING TOO HORRIBLE HAPPENING IS THE ONLY THING YOU COULD HOPE FOR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second part, I felt inspired to add. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the KnB cast, but your soul is mine now. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!!

It's been three days since you haven't been able to look at your blonde haired guest. Every attempt left you blushing like crazy, not because of the whole scenario that had occurred. It was more of her winking every time you both made eye contact.

You didn't tell your grey eyed boyfriend that Alex knew what you were doing that night. Just explaining your jolt was from inquiring that Murasakibara had bought too many sweets, which you found out later was actually the truth.

The big day, for which all your planning has finally amounted to was here. Winter solstice, December 22, was the perfect day for everyone to get together for the holidays. Especially without feeling like they would have to choose between that or visiting their family. 

As you were setting out the last of the decorations in the open ballroom, with a little help (a lot) from Atsushi, who was dressed in white formal wear,a rare sight indeed, you had everything up. Streamers decorating the ceiling, columns cross hatched with even more streamers, and a beautiful chandelier hanging over the dining area. The table itself is covered in a grey table cloth with a black runner, and star shaped sequins, blue and silver everywhere. All that was missing was the centerpiece, which your ever so gracious boyfriend and his former mentor, both went to grab and the few other things that were left behind.

The last thing you could do was plug in the blue and white Christmas lights that decorated the ballroom. Everything looked stunning, glad all your hard work was about to pay off. As you were about to call Himuro to inquire where he was, he walked through the door with perfect timing. His grey suit going very well with all your decorations made you smile within. As he had the centerpiece in tow, he places it on the empty area of the table making everything look perfect.

"Gorgeous," you breathed out, spinning and taking in the complete view: your black lacy dress flowing out around your thighs. Tatsuya being his usual opportunist self, grabbed your hips with a slight squeeze, "Not as breathtaking as the stunning creature I have in my arms." Smiling, you lean into him as he goes on, "she always seems to steal my attention." 

As he turns around to lean down into a kiss, you get interrupted by Alex's strained cough. Making you step away from Tatsuya, to notice the some of your guest arrive. 

Upon seeing Aomine, dressed in casual wear besides donning a royal blue tie,wrapped lazily around his neck, you smile, but once Tetsuya, dressed as the perfect gentleman, walks from behind him you start to run to them, a skip in each step. "Tetsu!!!!!!Aomi!!!!!" Wrapping your arms around both of their necks, you were lifted slightly for a moment, the boys catching all your weight. 

Tetsuya Kuroko your childhood friend, hadn't replied to your invitation for tonight, although you shouldn't have second guessed he wouldn't be here, "You actually made it!!!" 

Your {e/c} eyes looked passed your well dressed giants, to see Momoi in a gorgeous light blue ball gown. Making her look like a voluptuous piece of candy.

Hopping down you hug the other girl. “Momoi,” you cheered, “you made it also! You look so gorgeous, might just steal the night from everyone else.” You gushed on. 

“Thank you (Name), but you know you’re the gem of every event with you in attendance.” Paying you a compliment back, making you both erupt in a fit of giggles. 

You moved on to join the rest as they showed up, glad things were blowing in full swing. You went around meeting new people as others had invited more, glad people read your invitation- ‘the more the merrier’. 

Once everyone seemed to settle in dancing, talking, drinking, and just having a ball, you lowered the lights a bit to make your decorations sparkle more. Atsushi, that helpful giant, had taken off his suit jacket leaving him with a loosely buttoned undershirt, showing off his well worked chest, was walking up to you with a plate of food in his hands. 

“Everything looks good, you should enjoy the night yourself. Tatsuya seems a bit lonely. As do yourself.” Murasakibara motions over to your, ever so attractive boyfriend surrounded by boys and girls alike. With just a slight amount of girls more than boys.

Pondering on what to say back as he obviously was catching up with others, Aomine catches you before you can answer Atsushi. “Sorry, I’m borrowing her," he says and you both head towards the dance floor. 

“Aomi! Let go of me you goof!" you say, twisting your wrist from his grasp, just for him to grab onto your waist. “Damn! This dress has too many layers," Daiki exclaimed as his hands buried into your dress. “Ahaha, no one told you I wanted to dance," you snide back placing both hands onto his finely shaped upper arms, not even trying to reach his shoulders.

You both start twirling around the floor, sometimes knocking into others, making everyone around you laugh. After a couple of songs did the song changed to something much softer you both slowed down to catch your breath. 

Your (s/c) gleaming with the sheen of sweat. “You look gorgeous.” Daiki said, sarcasm in his tone that drew your attention back to his visage. “Daiki! I’m so sweaty how could you even say that?” Acting hurt by his comment. Making you both laugh once more. “Yeah, that too. Maybe it’s the way you sweat, that makes me want to gobble you up.” Noticing he was quoting a time you both played Red Riding Hood on your way home, you respond with “Now, Grandmother wouldn’t you rather eat some blueberries?” 

Laughter was now booming from both of you, as Tetsuya was once again walking up, just like that long distant memory. Still recalling that small blue boy as that mentioned blueberry and Aomine randomly chasing the unsuspecting Kuroko around. 

“Did I miss out on anything?” Kuroko asked as he finally stood in front of you both. Aomine took his remanding hand off your waist and answers Kuroko, “(Name) wanted to dance some more but she has me beat with all her crazy dance moves.” Daiki jested.

“Okay!” You exaggerated your enunciation, “As if I stepped on your feet four times, you’re a basketball player, aren’t you suppose to be coordinated!?” 

“It’s that damn dress, can’t see a thing," Aomine says as he starts to walk off towards Momoi. “If you say so,” You say lightly, taking it that he heard you, seeing as he chuckled.

As you looked back to the ever so patient Tetsuya, he holds out his hand, staring directly at your face, as if asking silently shall we dance? 

You didn't waste another moment and took his hand happily. The only time you had seem to get any updates on Kuroko was by sending letters, and by the tenth one for him to finally reply, nothing was ever in detail. Aomine's suggested idea to dance with Tetsuya gave you that opening.

As you both walked to center of the dance floor, you took his hand properly and put the other upon his shoulder, seeing that you can reach his easily. It earned you a sweet smile as he laced your fingers with his, engulfing your hand in such a warm embrace, the same as always. Then he laid his other hand gently on your hip and soon the music rocked you back-n-forth, just like when you both were children playing grown ups.

Being as you've never been the one for technology, talking face to face had much more appeal. Slow dancing with Tetsu gave you the opportunity to catch up thoroughly once more since middle school.

Glad he hasn't changed drastically, besides the fact he had a little more to say, pleasing you to be the one listening for once. He goes on telling you about some of the people here at the party.

He told you all about his time in high school, the new friends he made, telling you that he invited them, knowing it would make you happy if more people showed up for your party.

Somewhere in his storytelling, you wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned your head on his slender shoulders, your (h/c) messy bun unraveling.

As his story was wrapping up, he stares into your dolled up (e/c) orbs, "You know, I like how you are now. You seem so collected and less of the scared little girl playing big bad wolf." Smiling he leans downs and kisses your cheek. To everyone else, in the position you both were in, it didn't look that way. Neither of you noticed this, trapped in your own world, oblivious to the silence engulfing the two of you.

“That’s all Himuro," smiling you replied, "he shown me a world where I can count on those around me more.” Laughing a bit to yourself you continue on, “more like he forced me to accept his help.” 

Tetsu answered, “Yeah I recall your letters from when he first started hanging around you.” You gave him a look as you remembered it took 7 letters to him finally for a reply that was only one page, “Kuroko…” Knowing that stern tone he looked around noticing Himuro making his way straight for you two. “Your boyfriend looks irritated," he spoke, his words make you turn around forgetting your agitation, to look in the direction Tetsu was facing.

Seeing Himuro, he didn’t look agitated to you, so you smiled and looked around the room. Noticing everyone was looking at you, your eyes landed on Daiki with him pinching his nose and Momoi holding her head in her hands. Just as Tatsuya reached you, he pulled you away, heading for the storage area door. When you looked back you see Kuroko, your childhood friend being held back by Kagami with his hand on his shoulder. 

Noticing that Himuro let you go, you turn back around to see him walk into the storage area without so much as a word to you. This left you skeptical as you went into the storage area to chase after him. You head around towards the back, since he wasn't anywhere to be found at first glance. 

As you walk around some tables and spare chairs, you see a light coming around a corner. “Himuro?” you call out to the dim settings.

About to walk by the lighted area, heading to the back door alleyway since he wasn’t any where else to be found, you hoped you didn’t accidentally pass him. You head out the door, suddenly grabbed from behind and before you have time to scream or react they have your mouth covered and body pinned against theirs.

Just as you were about to fight off your perpetrator, all action had ceased, the feeling of how they curved against you familiar; you've been in this position many times before. 

Just as you relaxed, they uncover your mouth slowly dragging their thumb across your bottom lip, "You have to be quiet, don't want anyone to notice us this time.” Tatsuya smirks against your skin, a heat beginning to spread through your body.

When those words finally processed through your mind, you looked at him, taking a step back, “You naughty boy.” You give your own personal smirk, looking him up and down in one long motion, enjoying the site.

“So you knew that Alex knew?” Crossing your arms under your breasts, as they practically almost fell out of your lacy dress. It teased your grey-eyed boyfriend, those eyes not even looking at your face at that moment. 

Drawing in the sight of you, he drags his wet appendage across his lips slowly, a sensual look on his face, “Of course, didn’t you?” Now it was your turn to be teased because he knew full well you didn't at the time. He had caught on to your more suppressed moans from these past few nights. 

Himuro pushed his dark hair out of his pale face, leaving you with the stark beauty of both smoky eyes, and that adorable mole as he finally looked you in the face. You knew the game he was playing, and you were not about to let him win so soon. 

Staring right back at him, you feel him draw closer, his hands reaching for your lovely waist, as he gives a slight squeeze, you put your hands up to brace against his charcoal suit; feeling the swell of his chest muscles strain under the formal attire. 

“The way you’d try to suppress your moans at night, drove me crazy. You don’t understand how it made me want to hear you scream my name, so everyone around could hear us.” As he seductively lowered his voice moving his lips near your ear. 

His hands slowly traveled the line of your body, from your waist his long fingers trailed over the material of your chest, to your uncovered shoulder, pacing himself even more once he passed your neck. The tingle of his fingers along your jaw, drew your face up to peer into his.

At this moment is when you noticed, the slight tint to his cheeks, he had drank alcohol and as he could hold his own, he must of drunken quite a bit. “Ta-tsu-ya.” You drew out his name, as his fingers were in your (h/c) tousled locks, drawing you closer as he bent down to claim his prize. “Hmm…?” he responded, now kissing your jaw, as you slowly admitted defeat. 

“You drank too much, didn't you?” You playfully scolded your busy boyfriend, as you leaned your neck to the side so he would continue to travel downwards, his lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. 

“You left me lonely, I just wanted you, but you were taken away from me.” Himuro moped as he drew back look at you once more. His lips forming into an child-like pout.

“Then everyone was whispering about you and that ghost of a human making out, and it annoyed me. I knew you would never do that but it still irritated me,” he continued on, “so I may have had too many glasses at once.” He finishes, still looking into your eyes, as you saw the raw need that he held within.

Pulling his face back towards yours, you say “I’m all yours now.” Sealing the moment with the touch of his lips against yours. The hunger he contained was at hand, no way to seal it now.

He pushed you up against the wall, spreading your legs, he slides you up against his body. Himuro grunting as you pressed your hips together the friction turning you both on even more, wrapping your limbs around his body. With your legs securely around his waist, you then reach to his suit jacket and push it down, moving your hands to his buttons on his undershirt. His own hands wrapped around your ass as he pushed up your dress, exposing your (f/c) panties to him, making him thrust his hips into yours even more. Feeling his dick hard and ready to be released, as you finally got his shirt off, you push against Tatsuya making him pull away, as you climbed off his body. 

“I want all your attention on me.” You repeat the words your boyfriend told you the other night, signaling you're in charge of this show for the moment. “You got it, darling.” is all he said.

You took off your dress at an antagonizing rate, hearing Tatsuya blow air through his teeth, as the dress fell to the ground finally. Swaying your hips as you walk towards your anticipating boyfriend, putting a hand against his chest once more as you moved backwards him. Stopping right before he felt the table behind him. 

Sliding your hands down his toned chest, slightly raking your nails along his skin, you idle once you reached the brim of his pants, glad he wore no belt. Rubbing your palm on his stiff problem received you a husky moan. 

Tatsuya face twisted in pleasure. As you unbuttoned his pants, a sigh of relief is let out as he now has nothing constricting him.

Now that his pants were down, you pushed him against the table. As he sat down, you pushed him farther back, in the process as he was forced to crawl backwards, you grabbed onto his boxer briefs pulling them down and off. Leaving you to your main entree.

As your boyfriend sat there on the table completely nude, you were glad a wall was between your party and the door to the party.

Your grey eyed monster sat there waiting for the next move. His dark hair still pushed back out of his face, making him look like he was modeling for a sculptor. 

Creating that said move, you climb on to the table hovering over him on your hands and knees. Your limbs gliding with as much grace as you could muster. The tresses of your (h/c) fell over your shoulder, making as a nice frame of your (Skin/Tone) face. 

As your face was now right above his, ghosting your lips over his, pushing him back down as he had tried to kiss you fully. Shaking your head no, your hair sliding across his face in a soft sway. 

Breathing on his skin, going to the side of his jaw nipping along your path, moving now to his neck, then to his chest. Your tongue experimentally swipe along his nipple, not stopping you move your head south, biting his belly button, then his hips tracing downwards, finally reaching you goal. You lick along his shaft, rolling his head into your mouth, placing a kiss on top, going back down you take him into your mouth, pulling up you roll your tongue anywhere you could. Earning yourself a deep hearty moan from Himuro. You rippling your (e/c) glossy eyes up at him, making contact must of been his breaking point.

Himuro pulled you up, sliding his body against yours, he kisses you so deeply, as if your lips are the only thing holding him to this world. Slipping his tongue into your mouth, searching for something, anything, that is until you moaned against him, driving him even more so insane. 

As he couldn't contain his need and desire, flipping you over, wrapping your legs around him he slid into you with ease, all the foreplay worth it in that moment. Sliding into your moist folds with ease.

A satisfied moan escaping your now bruised lips. Tatsuya’s pace was hungry, as he was trying to satisfy something deep within him. His thrust, deep and fast, almost pounding, yet nothing could feel better in that moment. 

Glad the tables were made of sturdy wood in that second, for anything else may have broken.

As you both were lost in the sensual pleasure, you didn't notice the music had gotten louder, when the door to the storage was opened, the culprit entered with the pretense that they were looking for the extra streamers. 

The silent intruder, taking out their phone and recording the noises they heard escaping your mouths. Grunts, moans and gasp, the occasional creaking of the wood, under great pressure. 

‘S-scream… my name… for me!’ a strained husky voice called out. The sound of a table hitting a wall repeatedly heard in the background.

Not a moment later ‘Ta-tsuya!’ wailed throughout the storage room. 

The interloper stopped recording and escaped as the two of you caught your breath. 

“My goal,” your fatigued boyfriend murmured out “was met, don’t ever hold back.” Turning his head, as he kissed the top of your head, then sniffing your hair. “You smell like me now.” He chuckled to himself. 

About five minutes had passed as you had tried to look decent, although the smell of sex still lingered on your skin. No one should notice hopefully. You joined the festivities as they rolled on into the break of dawn, everyone enjoying themselves to the fullest, the Secret Santa went along dashingly, Aomine had a random piece of cake land in his hair but besides that little to no incidents occurred. The night came to a calming halt, with everyone leaving.

Picking up the area a bit, so time for clean up would go by faster later, after some well deserved rest, left only Alex and Tatsuya putting things in the car, waiting for you to lock up.

Once you are in the driver’s seat, Alex gets settled in the passenger seat, with Himuro in the back with the things to take home. Alex opted to play the music, plugging in her phone she presses play right as you were backing out, you slammed on the brakes, making everyone jerk against their seat belts, once you heard what was playing. You turn to her and scream “ALEX!!” 

That night Alex went back to staying at the cramped under construction for renovations of a house, Kagami has recently moved into, as the reason why her stay with you in the first place. Seeing you had rooms to spare, when you dropped Alex off you told Kagami he could stay with you if she became too much for him, as his bedroom being the only livable room at the moment. 

He commuted to his house from yours, for the rest of the renovations, only 19 hours after dropping her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should I do some more KnB? Leave a comment with your thoughts!


	3. Increasingly Insecure:  Himuro x Reader  (Citrus) -Part 3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time catching up with Kuroko for the last few days as he decided to stay in town for a while, you get snowed in with him and Kagami, who’s been hanging out with the the two of you that day, you decided to stay over that night, as it’s impossible to head back home, staying out the whole night with your friends and boyfriend at home.

“Damn, anything?” You ask Kuroko. He answers by giving you a slight head shake confirming the lines are down.

 

Trying to contact your recently over protective boyfriend had proven fruitless in your efforts, nothing was working.

 

This is the problem with the wireless phone system, you cannot rely on it during a storm, just like service with the cell towers were down also, concluding landlines were still superior. Too bad their not around much anymore.

 

**_//_ ** _ FLASHBACK _ **_//_ ** _ You had only been up in Kuroko’s room for about an hour when you decided to look outside and saw nothing, but thick sheets of white falling from the sky, it wasn’t anywhere near this bad when Tetsuya, Taiga and yourself were out at the movies not so long ago, trying to catch up before Kuroko left town to go back home. _ **_//_ ** _ END _ **_//_ **

 

“Kagami, it’s no use, we can just sit it out here, right Tetsu?” You look over at your friend who’s hotel you were currently at, as Kagami had asked to have a few drinks with Kuroko, you agreed and stayed behind so you could be his DD(Designated Driver for you youngsters), seeing that he was still staying with Himuro and you(Alex was still not allowed over). “Himu, will understand, so let’s relax.” You continued.

 

He also dubbed you the caretaker of #2, keeping him away from him, which seemed like the easiest task as he curled up on the side of you, laying his head on your lap.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Let me go get extra blankets. You can take the bed (Y/N) , since you’re a girl.” Kuroko says while he turns around, you get up and grab his shoulder, once you finally saw how small the couches were. “How about this?” You walk to the bed as it was only separated by a partial half wall, “Guys, help me grab this.”  Motioning to the bed mattress you all, (mostly Kagami) put the mattress between the couches as you directed, the boys still looking at you quizzically as then proceeded to place the huge hotel couch cushions around the mattress making a huge laying area now.

 

As you pulled your (h/c) hair into a bun {sorry if you have short hair, just work with me}, you grabbed glasses and the bags filled with liquor and sat down, “Well if we’re going to be staying all night let's have some fun?” Raising a glass to the boys, Kagami smiled liking your style, and Kuroko giving a soft chuckle they both sit down and grab a glass from you, glad you bought extra liquor(even though it was to refill your stock at home, you could get more later.)

  
  


The night went on leisurely, a game here, another one there, all pertaining to who ever lost took a shot, and you were actually keeping up with the least amount of shots, that is until the subject matter changed, to sports that is....

 

Yes, you dated an athlete, most of your friends were into them of some sort, since your childhood at that, but that wasn’t your cup of tea, “AHA! N-NOW LOOK WHOooo’S LOSIiiiNG!!” The overly intoxicated Kagami said, slurring and elongating everything.

 

“I don’t think she’s drunk yet. We should ask Himuro what it takes…” Kuroko says pondering, but you wouldn’t admit it but, you actually were pretty  drunk, you just happen to wear it well. #2 sitting in your lap, gave out a big yawn as he stretch to get into a better position. In the process he knocks your phone over, grabbing the device you look see the notification light blinking.

 

“Hold on guys I need to check these.” Laying #2 down in your spot, you take your phone and head to the other side of the partial wall. Kagami calling out, “IF III EAR YA  PUKIN’ THER’LL BEEEEE CONSEEKENCEZ.” His slur becoming more and more prominent making you giggle.

 

Sitting on the edge of the box spring, you see all the notifications are from Himuro.

 

Hmm, I wonder what Himuro would say… HIMURO! Oh shitake mushrooms! You forgot to tell him you weren’t coming home tonight, you look at your phone, pressing the power button it’s 3:46 in the morning and you had 1 missed call, 1 voicemail, and no text messages…?  

 

-Gulp-... You start to unlock your phone, to listen to the voicemail.  _ ‘Hello? Hey love, I hope you have a great night out, see you in the morning…-beep-’  _  His voice sounded normal right… ? Hopefully you’re right, because your alcohol limit is at happy mode. You wouldn’t be able to tell if he was mad either way. Especially with his mood recently, you couldn’t tell anything with that guy.

 

Looking a bit green as you sat back down this time next to #2, Kagami notices, breaking his one-sided steady conversation with the slightly nodding off Kuroko, “Are you alright?” Kagami whispers in a non-hushed voice. Snapping Kuro back awake. “Huh!?” 

 

His quick movements knocking him backwards, making you all both laugh hysterically.

 

The night goes on from there, Tetsu falling asleep first, after going on mid-speech about movies from this era, just to flop over next to you and #2. His blue hair a lot shorter than what it was like in middle school, scattered across his face, you push it as much to the side as it would let you.

 

Taiga and you hold deep conversations, that end up about you talking about your relationship with Himuro, how it was going all the fun you have and the complete happiness he shows you.

 

The warmth coming from inside as you talked about your relationship was making you fall into a trance, as the room started to fill with the suns’ soft glow, drowning you with drowsiness. 

 

Trying to stay awake you keep talking as you heard Taiga grunt in acknowledgement to things you were saying. 

 

Your last statement left a somber tone for Kagami, as you said, “Thank you Taiga, for taking care of my Tetsu, and becoming my friend, long before we met. You gave me the courage to talk to Himuro, but you didn't know it was your former best friend at the time. Which made everything even more so fun later, I was so surprised that you were wrapped in my life so much, like we were always meant to be friends.” Your eyes slowly closing with each word, a smile faint played on your faded (colour) lipstick lips.

 

You lie down next to Tetsuya his back facing you with #2 in between you two, reaching out you lay a hand on his arm, and drifted off to the land of dreams. The other side by your feet sat Taiga.

 

**Kagami’s PoV for a minute**

 

Kagami mostly sobered up by now, smiles at the scene before him and lays against the couch, breathing out heavily, grabbing his phone from his pocket, he takes a picture of the three of you sleeping.  You being right next to him, meaning that you took up most of the composition.

 

Checking the photos clarity he sends it to Tatsuya, with no caption.

 

Then taking one more picture just for his own safe keeping, zoomed in, to focus on one person, their skin glowing softly with the morning's haze. When it was just perfect he saved it to his personal photos. Afterwards he looks at it, with a faint smile upon his lips. 

 

With a long exasperated sigh, he leans back against the couch and extended his legs, covering his face from pure soft light consuming the room. (That symbolism DunDunDuuuuuh) Not able to fall asleep he just lays there for the next few hours, shrouded his face in darkness as he thought upon everything to now.

 

Every word you said made his buzz fade, but seeing you so animated he couldn’t bring you to stop. So the whole time he just sat there and listened.

 

As if thinking too loud you had spread your legs out onto his thighs, slightly shivering. Grabbing a blanket from near by he covers your (size) figure. 

 

At some point he decides to get up and be productive, cleaning up the mess that was made, and went to the hotel store to grab some food.

 

Tetsu sat up once he heard the door close, your hand sliding down. He looks over at you, wishing there was a way to make everyone happy, but he knew it wasn’t possible. He texted Himuro then laid back down looking at you melodic features, “No more wolf for you,” his hand slowly stroking you (s/c) cheek. 

 

**Back to you. Over.**

 

The smell of cinnamon and coffee filled your senses. Slowly waking you up.  You open your eyes to find the source yet all you encountered was doggy breathe.  Rolling over you see Kuroko come out of the bathroom, as you slowly sit up, a slight buzz is felt in your head, one of your weaker hangovers yet.

 

“Good afternoon,” Tetsuya says as he noticed you stirring trying to get up, going over to you he offers his hand, “Let me help you.” Chuckling you accept his kindness. 

 

“Where’s Kagami?” You ask noticing the fourth member ( number 2 in counting) missing.

 

“Oh, he said get ready, he went to get you guys some toothbrushes, and things.” Walking into the kitchen he pours you both some coffee, and hands you a mug.

 

“Thanks,” you mumbled, drinking it down in gulps, noticing the pot of chocolate soup and box of pastries your face lit up like a light, answering your unspoken question Tetsu says, “He also got things to eat, but shower first you’ll feel better, I have some clothes in there for you.” Nodding head to the bathroom seeing said clothes and a towel.

**Time Skip**

**You showered and hop out grabbing your towel**

  
  


You get out of shower with towel wrapped around body after you slightly dried everything off, continue to brush your hair as best as possible with your fingers. Trying to at least manage a messy, messy, messy bun.

 

 Starting to pull it up, you see the bathroom door slamming open

about to yell, Himuro closes the door to your surprise. In your response you wrapped arm around your body, despite having the towel on, this making your hair fall around you.

 

“What are you doing!? I could have been naked, or had a weapon!?” Trying to calm down you yell at Tatsuya. 

 

He just stood there for a second taking you in, and everything around you. The bathroom was pretty decent sized not to small for two people but a third would have been cramped. 

 

“Hurry up, we’re leaving.” Was as he said in a stern voice as he grabbed Kuroko’s clothes and started to dress you.

 

“Well good afternoon to you too, nice to see you, how was your night?” You ask in a joking manner, not expecting him to say quietly, “I couldn’t sleep well at all, I was worried. . . Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

 

Leaving the room heavy he finished to helping you dress. You both exit as you wonder how bad the storm was at your house to have him that worried.

Trying to lighten the mood you begin to ask, as you walked into the kitchen to see a note that Tetsu 1&2 went for a walk. Also Kagami wasn't back yet. “Want anything to eat Kagami ma-,” “No. Where are your keys?” He interrupted.

 

You point to where your keys and bag lay on the table. “Are we leaving already? Let’s wait for the guys get back.”

 

“No, we’re leaving now,” he starts as he puts your dirty clothes in there and sets it down.

 

“What’s your problem! Kagami still needs a ride back or did you forget he’s staying with us?” Fed up with his attitude you exclaimed, “Why are you acting like this!?”

 

“I don't want to lose again,” he whispers at first gradually his voice picks up, “I won’t let Kagami take you too!” Taking your hand he pulls you to his body, crushing you in a breathtaking hug. Not understanding why he was like this, but you did comprehend his emotions.

 

He doesn't loosen his grip until he hears the door start to open, seeing red hair he grabs your bag and  keys in one hand, and his other taking your hand, the tightness from the hug left in his grip, showing you how vulnerable he felt right now.

 

As he walks with you in hand he hands Kagami your keys on your way out, saying “Stay out all night.” Grabbing the keys in a rush, Kagami has little time to respond.

 

As you were in the elevator already once he put the things down. Kuroko comes from around the corner with #2 on his leash as Taiga just stood there staring at the metal doors. “She can’t play the wolf any more,” patting him on the back to follow him in the room.

*****Dragged into car, ride on the way home, mostly quiet*****

**Once inside you storm to your room**

 

Heading to the bathroom to brush your teeth you see Himuro follow you in there, taking the tooth brush out your mouth you spit and say, “What are you going to drag me out again or explain what’s your problem?” Sticking the brush back in you continue on finishing up he decides to finally say, “I can only say I was trying to protect you, and it may look selfish and rude, but hopefully you never know what I’m fully talking about.”

 

Sitting on the bed he pats next to him and motions for you to join him. Giving him a chance to explain more you take the seat, and look at your now conjoined hands.

 

“Can I just say that I am jealous?” Tatsuya whispers, looking down at you hands as you look up, “I would never do anything to make you jealous silly.” You say as you tackle him backwards with kisses, trying to make him feel better.

 

As he lies underneath you caressing your face.  Moving you (h/c) hair out of the way. Finally smiling he says, “I see you, and I don't ever want to look away, in fear of missing something.” Finishing with a deep kiss he pulls you down and flips you over.

 

You look up at him, as your loose hair splayed out around you, and say, “I don't care how complicated everything gets for us, even when I don't know what's happening, I’ll always want just you.”  

 

Those simple words that escaped your lips filled him with so much joy. 

 

As he pinned you down and took off your borrowed clothing, leaving kisses down your body with each piece of fabric lost. Tatsuya’s fingers played along your thighs,  as his mouth made his way down, his breath ghosting  your entrance, his lips making contact with your inner thigh, so close to the mark you wanted him to hit yet too far. Making you arch asking his face to get closer, as he slowly penetrates you with a finger, pulling it out in a twirling motion.

 

Lifting his face, he smirks at your eagerness, he pulls his fingers out, as he stands up he slowly undresses for you, once down to his briefs he turns around to switches the lights off, leaving you in the dark,with your now heighten senses you heard, the elastic snap as he took off his briefs. 

 

Now the shuffling of feet told you he was nearby, and that was confirmed with the shifting of the bed as he climbed between your legs once more. You feeling the coolness hit your growing wet folds, as your legs get pulled apart to accommodate him. 

 

Not waiting for you to become accustomed to the dark. He grabs your left leg and holds it up, then kisses from you foot up to core, leaving only one kiss in each spot, the does this again but from the right. Driving you to desperation as you pulled you your nipples, fondling your own breast.

 

The last kiss on your core, this time you were sure his mouth left with more than just saliva. Leaving you wanting more, as you tried to sit up and pleasure him he pushes you back gently and kisses you thoroughly as his tongue, starts to slide around going deeper and deeper.

 

Enjoying the pleasure of all the attention at your mouth you gasp, opening your mouth wider as he enters you briskly, pulling out slowly he leans back away from your face to let you catch your breath, about to tell him more, he puts a finger on your lips and shushes you, signally you that there will be no talking tonight.

 

Grabbing your hips to raise them higher as he kneels upwards to get a deeper angle, he plunges back in making your back arch as he slides into you.  Doing the same thing over and over in a rhythmic pattern, feeling the most relaxing workout as it starts to burn.  You fill the knots in your stomach start to curl, producing so much cum you hear the slosh every time he slams back in. He starts to tilt upwards and he pulls out hitting the perfect spot, like ringing a bell, you moan out louder than anticipated, hearing him chuckle you know you gave him what he wanted, over and over again.

 

Your building orgasm is strong and Himuro can feel it as you start to clamp on to him, producing a hiss from him as you finally reached your limit. Your moans turn to yells as he picked up the pace making you arch your back more, to where you need to hold onto something, your hands flailing around as they finally dug into his thighs, for sure leaving marks. 

 

This making him reach his limit, filling you up with his load as he thrust into you a few more times to empty out.

 

Panting, he pulls out and lies down, “Wanna... cook dinner... and... do it... in the kitchen?” He says in between breaths.

  
Rolling on top of him, you lean down and say, “Do me going to the kitchen,” making him chuckle and answering with, “As m’lady wishes, your chariot awaits.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this, I was at a stump for such a long time.
> 
> Please comment any other ideas you might want to come to life, I'll try my best!


End file.
